This invention relates generally to a collection device and a method of discarding waste from a countertop in a first room to a remote room.
Garbage cans and waste baskets often occupy precious storage space and can create foul-smelling odors when filled with discarded waste. Further, prior art methods of securing trash bags have proven inadequate, the prior art is lacking means to alert a user that a trash bag is full, and the prior art is not truly integrated into a room. The collection device and method disclosed herein provide a convenient solution to these problems and others.
A collection device according to the present invention comprises a shell and an outlet structure. The shell has top and bottom ends, opposed front and rear sides, and opposed left and right sides. The front side defines a front opening, the shell bottom end defines a lower opening, and an interior cavity connects the front opening and the lower opening to allow items to pass from the front opening to the lower opening. The outlet structure has top and bottom ends and extends downwardly from the shell. The outlet structure top end is attached to the shell bottom end and encircles the shell lower opening. The outlet structure top end defines an upper opening, the outlet structure bottom end defines an exit, and an interior cavity connects the outlet structure upper opening and the outlet structure exit to allow items to pass between the outlet structure upper opening and the outlet structure exit. The outlet structure interior cavity is in communication with the shell interior cavity to allow items to pass between the shell front opening and the outlet structure exit.
A method of discarding waste from a countertop in a first room to a remote room comprises a plurality of steps. In a first step, a collection device is provided that includes a shell, an outlet structure, and a door. The shell has opposed top and bottom ends, opposed front and rear sides, and opposed left and right sides. The front side defines a front opening, the shell bottom end defines a lower opening, and an interior cavity connects the front opening and the lower opening to allow items to pass from the front opening to the lower opening. The left and right sides each define a plurality of pilot holes for allowing the left and right shell sides to be easily attached to a wall. The outlet structure has top and bottom ends and extends downwardly from the shell. The outlet structure top end is attached to the shell bottom end and encircles the shell lower opening. The outlet structure top end defines an upper opening, the outlet structure bottom end defines an exit, and an interior cavity connects the outlet structure upper opening and the outlet structure exit to allow items to pass between the outlet structure upper opening and the outlet structure exit. The outlet structure interior cavity is in communication with the shell interior cavity to allow items to pass between the shell front opening and the outlet structure exit. The door is attached to the shell for selectively closing the shell front opening. In another step, the left and right shell sides are aligned with a wall. In another step, a bottom surface of the shell front opening is aligned with a top of the countertop. In another step, the left and right shell sides are coupled to the wall using fasteners. Each fastener has a configuration complementary to a configuration of a respective pilot hole. In another step, the door is opened. In another step, waste is slid from the countertop into the shell interior cavity.